The GAang's First Halloween
by Zutarain123
Summary: It's Halloween and the gAang decides to go into town. No one but Zuko knows what is going on. WARNING! NO PUMPKIN-SQUASHES WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS ONE-SHOT!


The gAang's First Halloween.

AN:This is in the POV of Zuko. It is before Aang leaves and after the Ember Island Players.

The gAang was out around 7:01, walking around Ember Island. There was a large amount of people in the town square, doing stuff. As we got closer, we saw what the people were doing. Some of them were taking pumpkin-squashes and carving faces into them. Others were walking about the square with bags and got treats at every place they stopped. Everyone was wearing weird clothing. Little kids, teens, and adults were dressed up like monsters. Well, not all of them were monsters. There were some Aangs, Kataras, and even a Sokka. A large group of what looked like high school seniors were dressed up as Toph and doing the scream- and- I- can- see- you thing. But their hair was various colors, so it kinda ruined the moment. I saw a few of mes, with the scar on the wrong side of course.

As we got closer, people started to look at us. They would turn to another person and whisper something, as if evaluating us in some way. Must have been thinking that we were dressed up, which we made no effort to do. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the gAang had no idea what day today was. Today was Azula's favorite holiday; Halloween. I was pretty sure that it was a holiday only celebrated in the Fire Nation, by the look of awe one everyone's faces, except Toph. Toph either had no idea what was going on, or they celebrated Halloween in the Earth Kingdom. I am guessing the former, but it could be the latter.

Katara and Sokka turned to me in unison. "What's going on?" Katara asked.

"It's a holiday we celebrate in the Fire Nation. It's on the 31st of October every year," I replied, adding a little hint of venom to show how much they didn't know about the Fire Nation.

"Well, what is it for?"

"It celebrates... Something. I never actually learned that part of it. All I know is that you dress up as a monster or something popular," I pointed to a Sokka, "And then you go around trick -or -treating. That's where you knock on people's doors and ask for candy. It always was Azula's favorite holiday because she got to go around and scare me, Ty Lee, and Mai."

Katara looked at me in horror. "Why would she do such a thing? Didn't that ruin all the fun for you guys?"

I chuckled at a memory. "No, it didn't. She would put on a scary costume and hide. She would wait for us to come by, oblivious of the fact that she was there, and then she'd jump out. Usually, Ty Lee shrieked, Mai looked scared, and Azula and I would laugh at them. But one time, she did get me to scream like a little girl. I was 6 and she was 5, and when she jumped out, she had a fake knife. It looked really real."

I laughed silently at that while Toph and Sokka burst out laughing. Suki was in a fit of giggles, and Aang was trying to suppress his. Katara looked pissed off at the entire group. Aang was trying to comfort her, but his giggles were making it hard to do so. He ended up laughing in her face, which made her go storm off in a random direction. Sokka, Toph, and Suki had gone somewhere while I was watching the tirade go on between the Avatar and Katara. Funny things always seem to distract me from reality.

As I walked off to go carve a pumpkin-squash, something caught my eye. Katara has been surrounded by a group of teenage boys, who looked a little more that a little tipsy. They were throwing questions at her, you could tell by the body language. And they weren't being kind about it either. There were some words that were said that need not be said. They were thrown in there like they were needed.

I started towards them, when the boys were collapsing on her further. That's when I started jogging. By the time one of their hands was on her shoulder, I was breaking into the circle. I was biting, kicking, and punching to get to her. When I finally reached her, she had a look of relief. Before, she was pale and frightened.

We went and carved a beautiful pumpkin-squash. It looked like a jumbled mess of triangles and squares. By the time we found the rest of the gAang, we were doubled over laughing. Sokka said that it looked like Momo. Aang was offended for Momo. Toph was just cracking jokes and laughing the entire time.

Then they started the costume contests. Aang won for best boy's, Toph for best girl's, Sokka for best teen guy's, Suki for best teen girl's, and Katara and I won for best couple. We won 10 gold each and a huge bag of candy and sweets.

That was my favorite Halloween. I think it was the gAang's favorite too, even if it was their first.

HAVE A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!


End file.
